


Sleepy Hollow - Of the Fated

by RavenT2



Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Ichabbie Forever, One-Shots Series, Romance, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Stories about the Witnesses and their team. Taking place during different periods during the “Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones” timeline.
Relationships: Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, Joe Corbin/Jenny Mills, Sophie Foster/Ray Merck (OC)
Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782898
Kudos: 5





	1. Fenestella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! As we get ready for last story in the series, “End of Days”, I decided to do something I’ve done with other stories. I had a lot of ideas that didn’t really fit into any story I had already done nor did they fit in what I planned for “End of Days”, but they made good ideas for one-shots. So, here we are with “Of the Fated”! For the most part, these stories will take place between “Hunter Night” and “End of Days”. However, I may get more ideas that will take place in other periods of these stories. Also, pretty much just the first story, “Fenestella”, will directly tie into “End of Days” (once you read it, you’ll see why). Everything else were just stories and ideas I really wanted to do but had no place to put them.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie take Edom and Osiris to where Thomas Jefferson’s chamber of secrets once stood. Osiris restores the chamber, giving the team an extra source of knowledge so they can learn all they can about the upcoming final battle.

** Fenestella **

It had been a month since the team had taken down the demon prince, Sytry. Ichabod and Abbie led Edom and Osiris down to the underground path where Thomas Jefferson’s chamber of secrets once began. They stood over the iron hatch embedded in the ground, examining it.

“Here we are,” Ichabod said.

Osiris nodded, “Hm.”

“We had to do it, O,” Abbie defended. “The Revears would’ve killed more people if we didn’t take ‘em out.”

“I’m not questioning your wisdom in saving innocent lives, Abbie.” Osiris smiled and looked at her, “Isn’t that your duty, regardless of whether or not it’s a mission of being a Witness?”

Abbie smiled and shook her head.

Osiris examined the hatch again. He exhaled, “Very well. Let us begin.” He set his bag down and began removing items from it.

Not recognizing anything Osiris was setting up, Abbie and Ichabod looked at Edom, curiously.

“Don’t look at me!” Edom said. “I don’t keep tabs on everything he does!”

“You’d go mad trying,” Osiris said, smiling. “At least, Anubis said I have that effect on people.”

“Okay, so, what are you doing?” Abbie asked.

“Trying a little something new. Or something old. Depends on your perspective.”

“Could you be any more confusing?”

“Did I not mention Anubis’s advice not but a moment ago?” Osiris asked, sarcastically.

“He’s got you there, Abbie,” Edom smiled.

“Shut up, Ed,” Abbie replied, irritably.

Ichabod bit back a laugh. Abbie shot her eyes at him and Ichabod pretended to clear his throat.

Osiris set down a small apparatus that had a pendulum-like item in the middle of it. He cut his finger with a ceremonial knife and drew symbols with his blood on the floor. He pushed the pendulum and it began to rock back and forth in a slow, methodic rhythm. He shuffled back, sitting on his knees. He closed his eyes and began chanting in a language Ichabod and Abbie had never heard.

“What’s he saying?” Abbie asked Edom.

“He’s speaking in ancient Egyptian,” Edom answered, studying Osiris. “With another dialect thrown in. The language of his people, I believe. The Ogdoad, the Ennead, and the rest of the Dynasty. To that end… I can’t quite decipher this invocation, if it is one. I do recognize the words ‘time’ and ‘restore’, however.”

Slowly, the pendulum began to swing faster. An aura came over Osiris’s body then flowed into the pendulum. The blood symbols slowly disappeared and the pendulum began to glow. Then, the glow became a steady light that flowed toward the hatch.

After another few minutes, the pendulum slowed to a stop and Osiris ceased chanting and exhaled, clearly exhausted. “Oh, dear,” Osiris said, grabbing his forehead. He shifted to where he was fully seated on the floor.

“You okay, O?” Abbie knelt next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, fine. Thank you, Abbie.” Osiris pointed at the hatch, “Make sure it worked.”

Ichabod and Edom opened the hatch and looked down the tunnel.

“That’s amazing,” Ichabod mused.

Abbie looked down the hatch and her eyes widened, “Whoa.”

“Impressive!” Edom said.

“How did you do this?” Ichabod asked Osiris.

“An old technique I acquired from a sibling,” Osiris answered.

“Acquired?” Edom asked, suspiciously.

“Never you mind.” Osiris pointed at the gate, “Basically, I reversed time of the chamber, restoring it to what it once was. I had to make sure I found a way to set it in time as to where it wouldn’t all return to its previous state were the power to dissipate. A difficult task but not impossible.”

“Uh, while we appreciate this, O…” Abbie began.

“Do not worry,” Osiris said, preempting her. “I made sure Reavers were not resurrected. Hence one reason why I’m so exhausted.”

“You are a true gentleman, Osiris,” Ichabod said.

Osiris smiled. He moved over to sit against the wall, “Why don’t all of you go on ahead? I’ll join you in a moment.”

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Abbie asked.

Osiris scoffed, “Your constant concern is entirely too kind, Abbie. Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Abbie nodded.

“We’ll return shortly,” Edom informed.

“Take your time,” Osiris replied, wearily.

Edom led the way down the corridor, just in case anything else other than Reavers were summoned. While they knew Osiris would take precautions, the trio knew better than to ever fully let their guard down. However, Ichabod and Abbie were amazed when they found themselves back in the Fenestella.

“Oh, my God,” Abbie whispered.

“It’s precisely as it was before,” Ichabod declared.

Edom began searching the books, “ _The Tome of Uriah_? _The Books of Freya the Wise_? _The Gregorian Bestiary_?” He scanned the room. “There are books here… I spent several centuries tracking down! How did Jefferson get them?! And why didn’t he tell me had them?!”

“Did you know him that well?” Abbie asked.

Edom thought back. “Actually… no, not really. I don’t think he even knew that much about me.” He sighed. “It’s finally happened. I’ve become convinced of my own self-importance.”

“You think you’re _just now_ doing that?”

Edom stared at her. “I don’t know what I’ve, remotely, done to you to deserve that unhindered assault, Abbie.”

Abbie rolled her eyes. She looked at Ichabod, taking note of how quiet he was. She walked over to him then lightly touched his arm, “Hey. You okay?”

“Yes,” Ichabod said. “I just feel… this much knowledge… will prove dangerous.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll know more about our mission. And where it could end. Perhaps even _how_ it could end.”

“Even that much knowledge is not contained within these walls, Crane,” a voice echoed. Jefferson’s holographic image materialized. “At least… I’m fairly certain of it.”

Ichabod exhaled. “Jefferson.”

“Crane.” Jefferson looked around. “When last we spoke, I’m more than positive we mutually agreed to have the Fenestella destroyed.”

“We found means of restoring this place. Apparently with everything here before.”

“Save the Reavers,” Abbie noted.

“Quite,” Ichabod agreed.

“Thomas Jefferson,” Edom said.

Jefferson looked at Edom. “Sir Thane? Why, this is a surprise!”

“To you, as well.” Edom huffed, “Even if it is in this form. Impressive contraption you’ve constructed here.”

“All to aid the Witnesses.”

“Very nicely done.”

“Jefferson,” Ichabod said, getting Jefferson’s attention, “do you think you can help us with a certain matter?”

“What matter, exactly?” Jefferson asked.

“We’ve learned a creature that may come upon us. It’s known as the Leviathan.”

“The Leviathan.” Jefferson stood, contemplatively. “There are several mentions of creatures by that name within certain volumes here. But… with the severity in your voice, I can tell you that nothing I know of points to the manner of creature of which you speak. To that end, it may be something… far more ancient.”

“Knew it couldn’t be that easy,” Abbie said.

“But, if anyone could find an answer, I believe all of you could.”

Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom looked around the Fenestella.

“Sounds like we got our work cut out for us,” Abbie noted.

“Indeed,” Ichabod exhaled.

“Hey, Ed? Do you think it’s possible to start digitizing this stuff and everything in the Archives? It’s good to have this but… it would be great to back everything up for safekeeping.”

Edom thought about it. “Actually… yes, indeed. A brilliant idea, Abbie!”

“Brilliant indeed,” Jefferson agreed, impressed, causing Abbie to smile.

“I’ll call in some help and get to work on that.”

“Great.” Abbie looked around again and took a deep breath, “Well!” She exhaled. “We got this place back. Nothin’ in here’s gonna read itself. Let’s get to work.”


	2. Franklin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the restoration of the Fenestella, Abbie discovers a message hidden within the books for Crane. And for her. Left by Benjamin Franklin. Following the clues, Abbie and Ichabod seek out a location for an impossible meeting.

** Franklin **

A month after the restoration of the Fenestella, Ichabod and Abbie were reading in the Archives when Ichabod found an envelope in a book called _The Rosemary_ , one of the books from the Fenestella. While the book read like a narrative, it gave excessive, factual details how certain flora could be used to counteract demon possession and curses.

Ichabod was shocked to see the envelope was addressed to him. “Curious.”

“What’s up?” Abbie asked.

“A letter. Addressed to me.”

Abbie looked up. “To you?”

She got up and walked to Ichabod, leaning against him as he opened the letter. The writing seem nonsensical, seeming to go on out about the weather and the seasons. It didn’t seem to make any discernable sense.

Until Ichabod read the signature at the bottom.

“With Respect – B Franklin. HOPE.”

Ichabod groaned, “Of course.”

Abbie smiled. “He got you again.”

“Excuse me? ‘Again’?”

She just held her smile.

He let out a frustrated sigh. “But this letter makes no sense! Even as… arbitrary Franklin tended to be at times, this is insane even for him.”

“He helped me out during my trip to the past. I’ll take his ‘arbitrariness’.”

“Of course, Treasure.”

She took the letter, “Let me see…” She studied it for a while. “Hey. These words… have a certain number of words on every line.”

Ichabod looked at her, confused.

“Look.” Abbie pointed to one sentence. “He’s goin’ on about the weather here but he skips to the next line when he had enough space to continue here.” She traced her finger down the letter, “Then he crammed all of these words on this line.”

He studied it for a moment. “Numbers. He’s giving a specific set of numbers.”

“Let’s find out what they mean.”

They spent the few hours counting the numbers and deciphering what they could mean.

Abbie blinked. “Longitude and latitude.”

Ichabod looked up suddenly. He quickly did the calculations and put the numbers against a map. He pointed at a city. “Philadelphia.”

“Looks like he wants us to head there,” Abbie said.

“Yes.” Ichabod looked at letter again, specifically the signature. “But why ‘hope’?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Abbie closed the book that Ichabod found the letter in. She looked at symbol on the book’s cover: a grouping of rosemary flowers. Something was off about some of them. “Hold on.” She pressed around on the flowers until one depressed into the cover and something made a click sound. The spine of the book unlatched at the top.

“What is this?” Ichabod held the book upside down and a large, iron key fell out, Ichabod catching the key before it hit the ground.

They looked at the key, noticing it gave specifics of how to find a room. They checked the coordinates again, finding they lead exactly to Library Hall in Philadelphia.

Ichabod and Abbie at each other. “So, I guess we’re going to Philly,” Abbie shrugged.

The following night, Ichabod and Abbie were in Philadelphia. They followed the coordinates lead them to Library Hall, located across from Independence Hall. Thanks to Edom, they made sure the building was abandoned for the night. Following the instructions on the key, they headed down to the basement of the building. They found an iron hatch, hidden under a carpet and loose floor paneling.

Using the used the key to unlock the hatch, they descended down a ladder to a small room.

Only finding a metal globe of the Earth on a brass stand.

“He hid a globe in here?” Abbie asked. “It can’t be that simple.”

“It’s Franklin,” Ichabod reminded. “Of course, it’s not.” He examined the globe, thoroughly. He looked at it from every visible angle. He noticed a cleverly hidden depression where the northeastern United States region was depicted. “He seemed to repeat a trick.”

He pressed down on the button and globe clicked. It split in half, from the north pole down to the equator, bisecting on two sides. The globe opened to reveal a solid metal ball with marks etched into it.

“Uhh…” Abbie said. “Okay?”

Ichabod groaned. “That’s it! I surrender! I bow to his superior, frustrating intellect! We’ve come all this way for what purpose? We have far more important matters to concern ourselves with than playing Franklin’s childish games!”

Abbie smiled and softly giggled. “Ya done?”

Ichabod took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Alright, good. Let’s figure this out.”

He sighed, exasperatedly, “Very well.”

They examined the orb, finding they could spin sections of it; some spinning independently from the others. When one of the symbols lined up, Ichabod’s eyes widened.

Abbie noticed his sudden shift in mood. “Got it?”

“I… believe so,” he whispered. “I believe these are runic symbols.”

“So you can decipher it?”

“I believe so. But what should be spelled out?”

She smiled. “Try… ‘hope’.”

He looked at her. “You are a wonder, Treasure.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

Ichabod spun the orb around until the rune letters spelled out the equivalent for the word “hope.” After doing so, the orb began to glow. One side of the orb opened up and a light shot for from it.

A second later, a life-sized projection of Benjamin Franklin appeared next to the globe.

Ichabod and Abbie stared in shock.

“Franklin?” Ichabod asked, gasping.

“Hello, Ichabod,” Franklin smiled.

“Whoa,” Abbie whispered.

“How is this… remotely possible?” Ichabod asked.

Franklin laughed, “Isn’t that a story? The quickest answer would be is that Jefferson isn’t the only one with friends in powerful places.” He motioned toward the device, “This is the Messenger.” He looked back at Ichabod, “A way for me to say my final, true farewell to you.”

“You are… dead as well, then?” Ichabod said, somewhat dejectedly. He knew this was most likely the case, but some part of him, actually, held on to some hope.

His disappointment didn’t go unnoticed by Abbie.

“Very much so,” Franklin answered. “By the time you’re seeing this, I imagine I’ve been gone for some time.”

“Some time, yes,” Ichabod confirmed.

“But be of good cheer, my friend. It’s not as though you need me, anymore.” Franklin looked at Abbie, “It appears you already have someone brilliant at your side.” He bowed slightly, “It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant Mills.” He rose up.

Abbie’s eyes widened. “You… remember me?”

“Yes and no. Your trip to the past, technically, never happened. Except for the small fact that it did. For you, at least. Actually… that very trip is the reason I commissioned the Messenger be created.”

“How did you know about it?”

“After your visit to our time period, I began to have dreams about you,” Franklin explained. “Sparse, mind you. But, in our lives, five dreams about a person I had never met? It prompted further investigation. My inquiry led to a private conversation with Grace Dixon, with whom I met in secret. Her dreams were far more vivid and detailed. However, we couldn’t change anything nor could my investigation be… too thorough. Or, else, we risked changing something of history. We simply left what we could for you both to be prepared.” He looked at Ichabod, “And I wanted to leave this for you, Crane. The Messenger’s creation, of which I owe to Lady Grace and the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart.”

“Looks like we really screwed up letting any of them die,” Abbie said, ruefully.

“Oh! Nonsense! You ‘let’ no one die, Lieutenant. This is a war! Soldiers live, soldiers die. We all took a risk to stand against the evil that threatens to rise.”

“Then you know what awaits us?” Ichabod asked.

“All I know is that evil is coming,” Franklin replied. “Whispers and rumors. Ancient evil who’s name I don’t know.”

“Then you know nothing of the Leviathan?”

“No, regrettably, I do not. I just know one thing, for absolute certain… the only thing that can stop it… is you.”

“How do you know that?” Abbie asked.

“I knew when the Sisters showed me your time in the past, Lieutenant,” Franklin explained. “The trials you will face together… I can only imagine what you have been through and what you will go through.”

“And how.”

“Please, forgive me. I have no more wisdom than the words I’ve already left written and the other works I’ve left gathered. All I have left… are words of encouragement.”

“You wanted to give us a pep talk?” Abbie asked.

“Of course,” Franklin smiled.

Abbie shrugged, slightly. “Benjamin Franklin wanted to leave us a message from the past to encourage us. Okay, yeah, that… absolutely works for me.”

Franklin laughed, “You are a wonderful person, Lieutenant. A pleasure to meet you in any form.”

“Likewise.”

“I have an inquiry,” Ichabod spoke up. “You merely wanted to encourage us.”

“Yes?” Franklin asked.

“If your whole purpose was for us to find this place to receive this message, then why leave such an _extensive_ puzzle to solve?!” Ichabod asked, heatedly, causing Abbie to smile.

“Oh, it wasn’t that difficult!”

“You didn’t make it easy!”

“I had to make sure you were still smart enough to this!” Franklin replied.

Ichabod groaned while Abbie did everything she could not to laugh.

Franklin looked at Abbie, “I’m guessing you had to do most of the work.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Abbie smiled.

Ichabod rolled his eyes.

Franklin studied them both, “Out of curiosity, how goes the battle against the dark forces?”

“Exhausting,” Abbie declared.

“I can imagine.”

“We are, firmly, in the thicket of the seven years of tribulation,” Ichabod informed. “A… trying time to be honest.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Abbie agreed.

“Hm,” Franklin said. “I’m terribly sorry for the pain you’ve both been through. Despite what you’ve already been through, the road ahead may yet still be increasingly difficult.”

“That we know all too well,” Ichabod said.

“I offer you this advice, Ichabod. More than anything… you two… will be what wins this war. And, by that, I do not mean what you can do. But what you inspire. Your will, your determination.” Franklin smiled. “Even your love for one another.”

Ichabod jerked his head back, slightly.

“I can see the wedding rings, Crane.”

Ichabod blushed while Abbie smiled.

Franklin sobered. “Regrettably, there may not be a happy ending at the end of this war for all. But endure, regardless. Fight with all you have and I know you can attain true victory.”

“Thank you, Franklin,” Abbie said. “It’s good to see you one final time.”

“You as well, my dear.” Franklin looked at Ichabod. “Steel yourself, Crane. Temper that brilliant mind with that fierce heart and not your fierce temper.”

Ichabod smiled. “I know we had our differences… but thank you for your kindness and inspiration.”

Franklin bowed to them both. “May we meet again. Far, far in the future. In a more peaceful place at a more peaceful time.”

“Good-bye, Franklin,” Abbie said.

“Good-bye, Lieutenant,” Franklin said. He looked at Ichabod, “Fare thee well, Ichabod Crane.”

Ichabod smiled. “Fare thee well, Benjamin Franklin.”

Franklin held his smile as he faded away. The orb returned to its previous state. The engravings faded away and the globe closed back up.

Ichabod let out a shaken exhale. Abbie went to him and took hold of his hand.

“A farewell message,” Abbie whispered.

“All of this…” Ichabod said. “Just to say good-bye.”

“Some people just leave a letter. Not all of this. He came as close as he could to saying good-bye in person.”

“A gesture I shall never forget.”

She looked him over, “Are you gonna be okay?”

He nodded, “In time. It was just… good to see him… one last time.”

She knew better. He would be alright, that was true; it would just take a while. Still, she also knew it was a relief and a comfort for Ichabod to say good-bye to a mentor and friend. Abbie pulled Ichabod into a hug, holding him as tight as he could.


	3. Cousin Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s cousin, Jonah, takes a trip to Sleepy Hollow. During his visit, the team gets a glimpse of Ray during his younger days.

** Cousin Jonah **

Sophie and Ray sat in the SUV at the airport. Sophie took notice of the smile on Ray’s face and laughed. “Happy?” Sophie asked.

“Very,” Ray answered. “Just happy to see him.”

“Yeah, good to have some normal around you after everything, right?”

“Normal’s overrated.” He looked at her. “Besides, the lack of normal got me you.”

“Ooh,” she said. “Smooth.”

He shrugged.

They kissed then looked back toward the terminal. A few minutes later, Jonah Merck, Ray’s cousin, emerged from the sliding doors carrying his bags. Ray and Sophie go out and waved at Jonah.

Jonah stood the same height as Ray. They had some of the same familial features; however, Jonah kept his hair cut much shorter than Ray’s.

Once the cousins were close enough, they hugged, patting each other on the back.

“What’s up, cuz?!” Jonah said.

“Haha!” Ray shouted. “Good to see you, fam!”

They released the embrace and Jonah looked at Sophie. “And the beautiful Sophie,” Jonah said, happily. “Between pics and Ray talking about you all the time, I could find you blindfolded.”

Sophie smiled. “Good to finally meet you in person, Jonah.”

“Are you a hugger? I am. But if you’re not, that’s totally cool.”

“I’m not used to being a hugger. But I’ve been making exceptions lately.”

Jonah spread his arms out, “Bring it in!”

Sophie laughed as she hugged Jonah. They released the hug and Jonah looked at Ray.

“Dude, she’s so much stronger than you,” Jonah said.

“Oh, shut up!” Ray replied while Sophie laughed.

They put Jonah’s bag in the SUV and got in.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jonah asked as they buckled up.

“Well, I got you for six days,” Ray answered. “We’re hanging out, watching wrestling, baseball, and you’re meeting all of my friends.”

“Oh! Friends, plural. Finally, you’ve graduated to full-on adulthood.”

Ray rolled his eyes, “Why am I happy to see you again?”

“Because your life is empty without me.”

“Yeah, right,” Ray put the SUV in gear.

“This is gonna be a fun week,” Sophie mused.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Jonah was introduced to rest of the family. Of course, they kept the more fantastical elements of their bond between themselves for now. Four days into the trip, Abbie and Ichabod invited everyone to the house to hang out with Jonah. They had dinner and enjoyed their time together, with Jonah telling humorous tales about himself and Ray from when they were kids. They were all in the living room with Jonah in the middle of another story.

“So, Mr. Cop, over here,” Jonah said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and motioning toward Ray, “decided to march right up to Heath! And, I know I keep bringing it up, but I cannot overstate how this dude was like 6’5” and still in middle school!”

“He wasn’t _that_ tall!” Ray argued, while laughing along.

“Whatever! Anyway, no one could believe it that Ray jumped up and actually uppercut that dude! Laid him out with _one_ hit! It was like something out of _Street Fighter_!”

Ray rubbed his face while everyone kept laughing.

“And all this over a deck of cards?” Edom asked.

“They were my cards!” Ray replied. “Heath didn’t have any right to take ‘em! That’s theft!”

“Playing cards are like two bucks, Ray!” Jenny said.

“And?!”

“Ray!” Joe said. “Dude, you were wild!”

“Always, man!” Jonah laughed.

“Don’t act like you didn’t fight his brother two days later behind that!” Ray said to Jonah.

“Oh, please! Isaiah was like 5’3” and a grade behind us! Not even a fight! I barely tapped him and he went home crying!”

Abbie laughed. “So, what happened? I mean, did you guys get in any trouble?”

“Our parents grounded us for two days,” Jonah answered. “Which basically meant we had to clean our grandma’s house. Not that bad. We had to make up with Heath and Isaiah after that. Actually went well.”

“Yeah, almost every weekend after that, we were at one another’s house playing video games and watching t.v.,” Ray explained.

“Why’d you get in trouble?” Jenny asked. “And why such a light punishment?”

“Because my dad wanted me to use my words to resolve the problem,” Ray answered. “And I didn’t quite do that. To be fair, Heath shoved me first. Which is why my parents went easy on me.”

“And why’d you get in trouble?” Joe asked Jonah.

“Because I laughed and told that story every chance I got!” Jonah answered. “My mom still hates it when I bring it up!”

Everyone laughed at that.

“Sounds like you guys got in all sorts of trouble growing up,” Abbie pointed out.

Ray and Jonah looked at each other and shrugged and, simultaneously, “Depends on who you ask.” They laughed at that.

“Let me guess,” Jenny said, “you two say that a lot.”

“Keeps us from admitting the truth that we were delinquents,” Ray said.

“Excuse you, sir!” Jonah said. “ _You_ may have been the delinquent. I, on the other hand, was the constant victim of circumstance.”

Ray stared at Jonah, blankly. “Uh-huh. The circumstance of the trouble you put yourself in and/or caused?”

“Isn’t that a circumstance?”

Ray scoffed and shook his head.

Jonah chuckled and looked at everyone else, “I hope I wasn’t boring you guys with these stories.”

“Are you kidding?” Abbie said. “Ray never tells us this stuff.”

“Probably because he wants you guys to keep liking him. The more you know about him, the less you like him.”

“Love you, too, Jay,” Ray said, dejectedly.

“Oh, don’t listen to him, Ray,” Sophie said. She kissed Ray’s cheek. “The more I know, the more I like what I see.”

Ray blushed.

Jonah smiled. He scanned the room, “You guys are really cool. I’m glad I could finally get some time off work to get out here to meet you. Ray’s been going on and on about all of you for so long. Good to know my favorite cuz is in good hands. Lord knows I’m tired of dealing with him.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “You get so close to a compliment each time…”

“I mean, all of you must be saints to put up with him like you do.”

“Did I do something to you I’m not aware of?!”

Jonah laughed.

Sophie giggled then took hold of Ray’s hand. “Putting up with him isn’t that hard. Not hard at all.”

Jonah chuckled, “Dude! Seriously, how did you upgrade so much?! You went from a jackass to a full-on queen!”

“Lucky, I guess,” Ray said. “I’m not complaining.”

“You better not.”

“Ah!” Ichabod said. “I take it you were not a fan of Ray’s previous relationship. With Cecelia, yes?”

“We’ve come to calling her ‘She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named’,” Jonah informed. “And she started off okay. I don’t know when she became a blight on humanity but, oh-ho-boy! Did she ever mutate on us!”

Ray shook his head. He felt his cell phone buzz. He looked at it and groaned, “Ah! It’s the station.”

“I thought you told them you had the night off,” Sophie said, worriedly.

“I did. Let me just see what this is about.” Ray stood up, “Merck.” He walked out of the room, then out of the front door.

“Hope it’s nothing serious,” Abbie said.

“Better not be,” Jenny declared.

“Well, since we have a minute,” Jonah said, “I just wanted to say…” He looked over his shoulder, making sure Ray wasn’t coming back right away. He looked back at the others, “I know I’m messing with him a lot, but, seriously… thank you.”

“For what?” Jenny asked.

“You guys are his family. I can tell just by how he acts. With my folks in Texas, his parents in Colorado, Grandma and Pops gone, it’s just nice to know he’s got some family right here in Sleepy Hollow. When I moved out to L.A., I… felt like I was abandoning him, ya know? We grew up… basically, brothers, and I took off.”

“I don’t believe a life divergence means that bond ended,” Ichabod said. “He’s done nothing but speak highly of you.”

“Ray’s a good guy like that,” Jonah said. “Maybe I worry too much but… I’m just relieved to know he’s got people who give a damn about him.”

“Well, we absolutely do!” Abbie said.

“He’s been an invaluable source of help to us,” Ichabod informed.

“Great to hear.” Jonah looked at Sophie. “Glad to see him so happy, too. You really make him smile.”

“It’s a two-way street,” Sophie smiled.

Jonah smiled. “So happy for you both. You’re worlds better for him than… you-know-who.”

“Did you ever like her?” Joe asked.

“For a bit. Right up just before she left. I told Ray just before she ditched him he needed break things off with her. Then I found out she left him? Over something stupid like he works?” Jonah shook his head, “The nerve on her! She can go to hell.” He paused. “Sorry. Was that angry?”

“A bit,” Abbie admitted. “But, we totally get it.”

Jonah chuckled. He looked at Sophie. “Normally, I would threaten you not to hurt him, but… I don’t think I have to.”

Sophie just smiled.

“You really care about him, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sophie admitted. “A lot.”

Jonah chuckled. “His mom and mine are gonna love you!”

Ray walked back in, exhaling and putting his phone in his pocket.

“Everything okay, babe?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah! Stupid Jones misplaced the file I left on his desk! Called looking for it!”

“Jones still works there?” Abbie asked.

“I’m convinced he’s got something over the mayor or something to stay employed.” Ray stood by Jonah and looked at him, “What lies did ya tell while I was on the phone?”

“Excuse you!” Jonah fired back. “I haven’t lied since I got here! I was just saying I’m glad your choices in friends have gotten better.” He smiled. “Lest we forget… Teddy Bell.”

“You tell that story and I _end_ you!” Ray said, quickly and dangerously.

“You wish!”

“ _Jay!_ ”

Jonah looked at the others, “So, let me put it this way; a bet, bees, and clothes covered in honey.”

“That’s it!” Ray immediately put Jonah in a headlock while everyone laughed.

* * *

The next couple of days were about the same. It was a sad affair for everyone when it was time for Jonah to leave. Sophie and Ray drove Jonah back to the airport, making small talk the whole ride. After pulling up to the terminal, they all got out and unloaded Jonah’s luggage.

“Well, guess we gotta say ‘bye’ some time,” Jonah joked.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Ray said.

They hugged.

“Take care of yourself, Ray,” Jonah said.

“Right back at you, Jay,” Ray replied.

They separated and Jonah looked at Sophie. “You’re okay with me, Sophie,” Jonah said.

“I’m glad,” Sophie said. They hugged one another.

After their hug, Jonah picked up his bags, “And you both be careful with your dangerous jobs!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ray waved him off while Sophie laughed.

Jonah started for the terminal. He, slowly, came to a stop and looked back at the couple.

“By the way…” Jonah put on a knowing smile. “…I meant… _all_ of your jobs. On and off the clock.”

Ray jerked his head back while Sophie eyed Jonah, suspiciously.

“I talked to Grandma. She said she’s proud of you. We both are. Keep up the good work.”

Ray and Sophie stared at Jonah, stunned.

“Jay?” Ray breathed out. “Are-are you…”

“See you next time,” Jonah interrupted. “Spirit Walker.” He headed inside the terminal.

Ray and Sophie watched him disappear into the terminal then looked at each other, astonished.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie, Ichabod, and Jenny have a talk with Edom about his relationship with Claudia, including some very personal details. Afterward, Edom makes a decision that could change everything. But how will Claudia react?

** Truth **

Having just finished dinner at Ichabod and Abbie’s house, Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and Edom were in the living room talking, save for Edom being on the phone with Claudia at the current moment. At the end of his call, Edom walked back into the living room and sat down. He took notice of Jenny, who was staring at him with a devious smile on her face.

“What?” Edom asked.

“Nine months,” Jenny declared.

Edom rolled his eyes, “Yes. It has been nine months since myself and Claudia became a couple. Why, exactly, is that newsworthy?”

“Nine months. And you still smile when all you did was talk to her on the phone.”

“I enjoy her company! And she is my girlfriend. Why would I not smile?”

Jenny just held her sly smirk, causing Edom to roll his eyes.

Ichabod nudged Abbie and she nodded. Then she took a deep breath. “Hey,” Abbie said, “Ed?”

“Yes?” Edom asked.

“We,” Abbie motioned toward herself and Ichabod, “were wondering about something.”

“And that would be?”

“About you and Claudia.”

“What about us?”

Jenny smiled bigger as she immediately knew what the question was.

“We, uh…” Abbie cleared her throat, “we just… were wondering…”

“What?” Edom asked.

“Just…” Ichabod spoke, “the… thought came to our mind about… a-about…”

“What?!” Edom asked, irritably.

“Oh, my God!” Jenny shouted. “They’re wondering if you and Claudia have had sex yet! God!” She looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “What are you two, 14?!”

“It’s just not appropriate!” Ichabod asserted.

“Plus, it’s Ed!” Abbie added, awkwardly.

“So?” Jenny asked. “I wanna know, too!”

Edom sat with a horrified look on his face. “There is no way possible I’m answering that!”

Jenny smiled, slyly. “Aw, c’mon, Ed. You see Claudia. When she wears a tight top and those curve hugging jeans. Face it: that woman’s stacked and you know it. She’s got curves that’d make Tyra Banks jealous. And I know you stare at her. So, c’mon. Even angels gotta have imagination.”

Edom tried not to blush. He failed. “That is _none_ of your concern!”

Abbie smiled, “Yeah, he does.”

Edom rubbed his eyes.

“I must admit to being curious myself, Lord Edom,” Ichabod declared. “How do you resist your desire for the lovely Ms. Claudia?”

Edom glared at Ichabod, “Oh, silence, you!”

“Notice he didn’t answer the question,” Abbie pointed out.

“That didn’t escape my purview, no,” Ichabod stated.

“So, is it… forbidden to hook up if you’re an angel?” Jenny asked.

“Of course it is!”

“But why? It’s not like it would be a one-night stand. You’re actually in a relationship with her.”

“But she’s a human, I’m an angel. And we’re not married! Certain things are outlawed!”

“Kinda like that time you came to Earth against orders?” Jenny asked. “And killing humans, despite the reason. Because you know that ship sailed a _loooong_ time ago.”

Edom was about to argue but stopped. “Huh.” He shrugged, “I must admit, on that score, you have a point.”

“There you go!” Jenny said. “So, go ahead! Stop making that poor woman wait and rock her world!” Abbie laughed while Ichabod just shook his head, though he did crack a smile.

“I will do no such thing!”

“So you admit you could rock her world if you wanted to.”

“That was not _remotely_ the point!” Edom shouted. “I will not… rush her into the bedroom! It’s not right! It’s inappropriate! And it’s so very… impolite. And still frowned upon for me, despite your ‘reasoning’. Add to it, she doesn’t know anything about me! Not really! And I will not make her believe that all of this between us was based, solely, on sexual attraction!”

“She knows, good and well, it ain’t about that and so do you!” Jenny argued. “Besides, she probably wants you, too! I see how she stares at you. _Everyone_ sees how she stares at you! You’re just a prude.”

“Did you just call me a prude?!”

“Yeah, I did! After all, you’re the one afraid to talk about sex!”

Edom rubbed his forehead, “You humans and this subject disturb me, greatly.”

“Whatever,” Jenny said. “You’re just being a chicken.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah, you are!”

“Because I won’t hop into bed with the first one who’s shown me affection in the Father knows how long?!” Edom asked.

“Whatever,” Jenny replied. “How long did Jessica Quinn want you and you never did anything about it?!”

Edom stared at Jenny with his mouth agape. “I cannot believe you brought that up. And who told you that?!”

“Jessica did. She always said you’ve been ‘the epitome of a gentleman’, her words, by the way. And she wanted you. And you know it.”

Edom rolled his eyes again.

Abbie studied Edom then smirked. “I get it.”

“Get what?” Edom asked.

“You’re startin’ to fall in love with Claudia, aren’t you?”

The whole room came to a stop. Jenny and Ichabod slowly turned toward Edom, who held a blank expression on his face.

“Pardon me?” Edom asked.

“You heard me,” Abbie declared.

Edom didn’t respond; instead, swallowing the lump in his throat. Abbie kept staring at him, her smile growing.

Jenny jerked her head back, “Oh, my God. That’s it. Isn’t it?”

Edom leaned back in his chair. He ran his hand across his face. “What do you want me to say?”

“That it’s true,” Abbie answered.

Edom shook his head. “In a way… it’s not. Because you said ‘starting’ to fall in love with her. To paraphrase Jenny… that ship sailed a long time ago.”

Jenny blinked. “You’re in love with her? For real?”

Edom exhaled and nodded.

Ichabod smiled as did Abbie and Jenny while they did their best to keep tears of joy from escaping.

“Now, I get it,” Jenny said. “It wouldn’t be sex. It would be the final line. If you two slept together, it would be making love, wouldn’t it?”

“There is no way I can express how much I wish we could move past that part of this conversation,” Edom replied.

Jenny groaned. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop. But for real… you’re in love with Claudia.”

Edom exhaled. “Yes.”

Ichabod thought for a moment. “May I offer a word of advice?”

“Absolutely,” Edom replied.

“Tell her everything.”

The room came to a stop.

“Everything?” Edom asked.

“Yes,” Ichabod confirmed.

“Big step, Crane,” Jenny pointed out.

“The biggest.” Ichabod looked at Edom, “But you love her, yes?”

Edom took a deep breath and nodded.

“Then she will know the truth, eventually. Better she learn it now.”

“And better she find out from you,” Jenny said. “Before we have to fight a demon that crashes into the diner and you have to show all your cards in front of her. Do it on your own terms… she might take it better.”

Edom sat in contemplative silence. As usual, they were giving him good advice. He just wasn’t sure if it was a course of action he should take. Though he was being pulled into the direction of revealing everything to Claudia.

“Does… she know about Kenya and Kaya?” Abbie asked, carefully.

Edom exhaled. “As much as I could explain. She knows I was married once and had a stepdaughter. I told her they passed away in a fire. I just didn’t give many details otherwise.”

“That’s fair. But you told her that much and she’s still around. Why not tell her the rest?”

“Because this is far different. She doesn’t even know the _when_ of when I was married. This is not just revealing a piece of my life… it’s revealing all of it.”

Everyone found that point hard to argue.

Edom leaned forward, interlocking his hands. “And what if she doesn’t accept it?”

“Would you want her accept a fake version of you?” Abbie asked.

“Oddly enough, yes. Just being with her is dangerous enough. To tell her… everything… it leaves too many dangerous outcomes. What if she doesn’t accept it or… somehow becomes someone different when she finds out?”

“She could. I don’t think so, but you’re right. That could happen.” Abbie took a hold of Ichabod’s hand, “But… the exact opposite could happen. And aren’t some things worth the risk?”

“It’s not the same as you and Ichabod, Abbie,” Edom argued. “You two… the time it took, the steps you walked together…”

“Don’t have to be the exact same for you,” Abbie contested. “You don’t have to do anything, Ed. But… I think you should.”

“As do I,” Ichabod added.

“It’s unanimous,” Jenny finished.

Edom scoffed. “And if she doesn’t believe me or tries to take advantage of me?”

“If she doesn’t believe you, give her time,” Abbie answered.

“If she tries to take advantage of you, I’ll kill her,” Jenny said, straightforwardly.

Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom stared at Jenny, blankly.

“What?” Jenny asked, blinking, innocently.

Abbie rolled her eyes. She looked at Edom, “Let me ask a very important question: do you want her to know all about you?”

“Part of me does,” Edom admitted. “Another part believes it would be better if she never learns the truth.”

“You do realize, in our lives, that just doesn’t happen, right?” Jenny asked. “I’m gonna use my demon fight example again.”

“I cannot deny the truth to that at all.”

“Jenny is correct,” Ichabod agreed. “Our complicated lives do seem to be revealed in the most… unsavory of ways.”

“Tell me about it,” Jenny said, exasperatedly.

Edom paused, thinking about that.

“It’s your call, Ed,” Abbie said. “All the way. We just want you to be happy. I think this could make you happy. Just think about it. Okay?”

Edom stared at her a moment then nodded.

* * *

**_One Week Later._ **

Edom took Claudia out to an expensive dinner in New York City, both of them dressed in their finest attire for the evening. After dinner, they went for a walk. As they went along, Edom’s eyes fell to Claudia’s beautiful body and, though he wished he hadn’t, Edom could picture Jenny’s smirk and almost hear her saying, “Told ya so.”

“So, where are we going, Edom?” Claudia asked.

Edom smiled. “Just a little place I like to visit. I wanted you to see it.”

“Ooh. Okay. I like the sound of that.”

Edom and Claudia walked a little further then around a corner, then stopping in front of the New-York Historical Society.

Claudia looked at the building then laughed. “This is the ‘little place you like to visit’?”

Edom shrugged.

“Of course! You don’t do anything halfway, do you?”

“Not for you,” Edom smiled.

They walked inside. As they toured the museum, Claudia asked, “Is this your favorite museum?”

“One of,” Edom answered. “Another is the Morgan Library. A part of me has a soft spot for the Metropolitan Museum of Art, but the Morgan has a special place in my heart, being a library and all.”

“You do love your books. You’ll have to take me there sometime.”

“It’s a date.”

As they walked around, Claudia noticed something. “Edom, where is everyone?” she asked.

Edom smiled, “I may or may not have requested the museum be closed for the night so we could enjoy it alone.”

Claudia laughed. “Okay, seriously, who are you? The President of the United States couldn’t pull that off.”

“He could. If he called me first, it would be that much easier.”

Claudia giggled. Then stared, intently, at Edom. “No, but, seriously… Edom, tell me who you really are.”

“What do you mean?” Edom asked.

“Since the day I first saw you… when you first came in the diner with everyone else… I knew something about you was… different. And I mean different from… everybody. Literally, everybody I’ve ever met. You never looked at Abbie or Jenny like you were trying to sleep with them or break up their relationships. I mean, that makes sense to me, now, because you guys have a real sibling relationship working. But, even all the time I was basically flirting with you, you never acted like you wanted to just get me in bed. And that’s including after we started dating! I mean… nine months and you don’t even pressure me. And I know I’m sending you signals I want to. So, you’ve got to be a monk or something.”

Edom chuckled, quietly.

“But it’s other stuff. How you talk, how you carry yourself, your job, how you’re connected. Even your name! It… just makes me wonder… who is my boyfriend? Like… are you a monk for real? A secret agent? Are you really Jason Bourne? James Bond? Bruce Lee’s illegitimate black son? What?”

Edom studied her for a while. “I want to tell you but… it’s hard to explain.”

Claudia nodded, “Okay.”

“Claudia. I will tell you exactly who I am, if that’s what you want. Believe me, I wish to tell you. I want to tell you the truth.” He paused. “It’s just… not an easy thing to hear. And it could change how you see me. It could change everything.”

She stared at him for a while. “But you want to tell me?”

“I do. I want to share that part of me with you. But… only if it’s what you want.”

She took a second, not knowing what she was getting herself into. But, something about Edom was different. She wanted to know more. She exhaled. “I want to know. Please.”

It was his turn to take deep breath. “Follow me.”

They walked through the museum until Edom stopped them at a painting. The painting was called _The Flower River_ ; a seemingly simple piece depicting a scenery where flowers growing along the side of a river with mountains towering in the background.

“This is one of my favorite pieces of art, bar none,” Edom said.

“It’s beautiful,” Claudia expressed.

“Experts say the painter’s name is unknown, but the artist’s name was Obasi. He was an African slave, who lived in England around 1598 under the control of Martin Hillgard. Hillgard allowed Obasi to paint in his spare time. One day… Obasi saw an image like this while out in the country with Hillgard. He couldn’t wait to go home to paint it. He’d done many pieces as this point but… something about this one… meant so much to him.”

“What happened to him?” she asked.

“Hillgard eventually helped Obasi escape. Obasi was never able to go back to his original tribe but he made a nice life for himself in Egypt. He left this painting for Hillgard as thanks for setting him free, though they never saw each other again.”

“How’d it get here?”

“Hillgard kept it. The problem was… he could never tell anyone where he got it. Too dangerous for himself and for Obasi. After Hillgard died, it was sold by his family and made its way around the world for decades, acquiring legend after legend about where Hillgard acquired it. Some were closer to true than anyone realized.”

“All those stories would probably make a great movie.”

Edom laughed. “Most likely.” He continued to stare at the painting. “Obasi was always proud of it. Talked about it and the man who set him free until his dying day.”

Claudia narrowed her eyes. She looked at Edom, suspiciously.

Edom felt her eyes on him and smiled. “Questions?”

“Yeah. It… doesn’t sound like you’re telling a story. It sounds like you’re… remembering something that actually happened to you.”

He looked at her, “You’re very intuitive.” He paused as his smile fell away. “You wanted to know who I am, Claudia. While I understand your question, what you truly wish to ask isn’t… _who_ I am. Rather, _what_ I am.”

Claudia stared at him. “Aaaaaand what are you?”

Edom took a few steps back. He pulled his medallion from his shirt. He willed the light out of the medallion, causing it dance before him.

Claudia’s eyes widened. “Whoa…”

“What I am… is someone who’s been on the planet for… longer than most can conceive. I’ve seen empires rise and fall.” He ended the dance of the lights. “Lived through time periods history has remembered and ones thought not important enough to be talked about. I came to Earth, because I made a mistake. I stayed to correct that mistake.”

Claudia was frozen.

“What I am…” Edom took a deep breath, “is an angel.”

Claudia stiffened. They stared at each other in silence for a while. Claudia looked away and took several deep breaths, causing Edom to look off, gloomily.

They were silent for a long time, both frozen in place. Edom was convinced he had just driven her away. Still, it was better she knew. He did his best to convince himself of that, anyway.

“I knew you were special,” Claudia said, breaking the silence.

Edom snapped out of his stupor as his eyes widened and he looked back at her.

Claudia looked back at Edom with tears in her eyes. “I just didn’t know you were _that_ special,” she said.

“Claudia…” Edom whispered.

“Just… oh, my God!” She stopped. “Goodness. Sorry. Just… you’re an angel.” She blinked. “It’s like a lot just made sense all at once.”

“I can imagine.”

She steadied herself. “Okay, okay. You’re an angel. Okay. You’re an angel.” She let out a relieved breath. “Okay. Okay. That… wow… that’s a lot but… wow.”

Edom blinked. “I have to admit… I never expected you to… accept this as well as you are.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m accepting it that easily, but I’ll admit… it kinda fits with how things seem to be going, lately.”

“How so?”

She shrugged, “Living in Sleepy Hollow. Things have been so weird in the past few years. It’s like you hear the creepiest stories and you see even creepier by accident. Zombies, monsters, demons. One night, no lie, I actually saw this guy… who didn’t have a head. Scared the crap out of me! I thought it was just a really, _really_ good Halloween costume or like a robot. Like the ones amusement parks have. But, with all the stuff you hear around town now… there’s been too much bizarre too many times for some of these things not to be true. It’s like the town became the magnet for the weirdest things to happen.”

“And I qualify for the weirdness?”

“Yes, but in a good way.” She walked up to him, “Like I said before, how you behave, how you talk. Plus, you’re so… connected. And I don’t know how much investigating you can do to be that connected.”

Edom chuckled, softly. “To be fair… I’ve been at it for a while.”

“Well, yeah! I get that now!” Claudia laughed.

He sobered and exhaled. “I hope I never insulted your intelligence.”

“Not once. It never felt like you were lying… I mean, you kinda were, but not in a malicious way. I felt like you were holding something back. But never to the point… I mean, it never felt like you were trying to hurt me. It was more like you were… keeping yourself at a distance. I thought you were hiding an extra family. But… you told me you’d been married before. Plus, Jenny and Abbie seem to real to let you get away with keeping something like that a secret.”

“Yes. Yes, they are.”

“Plus… baby, I’ve been in your house and seen some of the books you read. There’s no Barnes and Noble on this planet that could sell half of the books you have.”

Edom chuckled, softly.

Claudia took hold of his hand. “I know you… probably had a hard time trying to figure out whether or not to tell me this. Thank you.”

“It’s part of my curse. I am duty bound to humanity… which requires interaction. I try not to get attached. And I fail every single time.”

“You’re a people-person. Or angel.”

He scoffed. “Perhaps I am. I just don’t… want anything to happen to you… just for being with me.”

“You’ll just have to keep me safe.”

“I swear to always do my best.”

“Works for me,” she said.

“I just… hope I’m worth any trouble I cause you.”

“Quit that,” she replied. “Even if you weren’t angel, you’re a good man.”

“I don’t feel like that most of the time,” he admitted. “I want to keep you as safe as I can, Claudia. That’s one more reason I wanted to tell you. You… deserve to know what you’re dealing with me. And… just being around me… has cost many I’ve cared about in the past. Being in a relationship has cost me, as well. It’s cost me dearly.” He thought about that then shrugged. “Such is my penance, I suppose.”

She studied him. “Sometimes I miss it. How hurt you are. When we first met, I never would’ve guessed you’ve been through so much. How you act sometimes, you manage to… always seem strong.”

“I don’t have the right to be weak,” he replied.

“And you always say things like that. I don’t get that. Everyone can break down, sometimes. Life just hurts.”

“Angels don’t have that luxury. We’re not supposed to, anyway. I’m supposed to be better. Stronger. But I’ve proven myself weak more often than not.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Angels are supposed to be stronger. Our mission is to be soldiers. To serve.”

“But how long have you been human?” she asked. “You were gonna pick up some traces of us sooner or later. People who have big hearts? They feel the most. I’ve seen that heart on you, Edom. See it every time Abbie and Jenny tease you, when you and Ichabod argue about some random historical fact, when you’re talking to Joe or Sophie about whatever is on their mind, or when you and Ray sing any random song to make everyone else laugh.”

Edom looked down.

“If you thought telling me this would get me to run, you’re outta luck,” Claudia said. “I may have moments where I… get a little freaked out. But I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why?”

“Because…” She smiled. “Because… in the small amount of time I’ve known you… I’ve seen something special.”

“It could be a risk,” he admitted.

“I’ll chance it.”

“And just who I am…”

“I’ll make you a deal. When I get overwhelmed, I’ll tell you. And if I need a moment, I’ll tell you and we’ll work through it. And you promise not to hold it against me.”

“I would never.”

She kissed him and he returned it. After their kiss, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Tell me about your life,” Claudia said. “I want to know.”

“It’s… not an easy story to hear,” Edom admitted. “And… it’s extensive.”

“I’ve got all night. And, if you can’t cover it in a night, just keep telling me whenever you can.”

“It is a very long story. Full of flaws, sins, dangers, and things that will be hard to believe. And… when I’m done… you may not look at me the same. You may not want to have anything to do with me.”

“You tell me your story,” she insisted. “And let me be the judge. I’ll you tell you my story… then you can decide the same about me.”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t diminish my high opinion toward you,” he reassured.

“You didn’t know me in high school.” She smiled.

He laughed but sobered again. “Are you sure, Claudia?”

“Please. I want to know everything.”

He nodded, “I will.” He felt a pull in his heart. One more risk. “But… permit to tell you… one last thing?”

She smiled. “If it’s that you’re in love with me, well, let me say: it’s about time.”

Edom stared at her, blankly, then laughed. “Beautiful, brilliant, and insightful. I’m quite the blessed man. I do love you.”

She kissed him. “Thank God! I’ve been trying to figure out for a month who was gonna say it first.” She paused. “I love you, too.”

He exhaled, relieved.

Claudia looked back at the painting. “So… how did you know about this?”

Edom looked at it. “Well… it all started when I was chasing a demon through London…”

“I’m gonna have to get used to hearing that, aren’t I?”

“You said you wanted to know everything.”

She giggled. “I did. Go on.”


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Osiris and Edom look into the mystery surrounding the disappearance of Sophie’s parents, leading to a startling revelation. Osiris takes it upon himself to relay the findings to Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.16
> 
> In a few hours, "End of Days" will begin. But, before we delve into the final story, it's time to tackle one last mystery.

** Lost **

Edom and Osiris were sitting at the table in Edom’s house, staring at Edom’s cell phone, as they awaited information about Sophie’s parents. They had been looking into every possible lead for the last year with nothing bearing fruit.

Finally, Edom received a phone call about a homeless couple in Cefalù, Palermo in Italy. It wasn’t much but it had been the most promising lead they had received.

The phone rang and Edom answered. After a few moments of conversation, Edom exhaled, regretfully.

Seeing Edom’s crestfallen face, Osiris sat back and sighed.

“Thank you, Lucilla,” Edom said. “Yes, I’ll check the email. Take care of yourself. Be blessed.” He ended the call and set the phone down.

“It’s as we feared, then?” Osiris asked.

Edom nodded. “But Lucilla said there’s something we need to see.”

They walked over to Edom’s computer and Edom pulled up the email. The email contained detailed information on Sophie’s parents, Heather and Max Foster, and their time at the Centro di Salute Mentale psychiatric facility in Turin. There were attachments in email full of pictures, along with a couple of separate emails that came in moments later containing audio recordings.

After going through everything, Edom rubbed his forehead and whispered, “Oh, Father…”

Osiris stared at the screen, contemplatively.

After studying the screen for a few more moments, Edom looked at Osiris, “Do you want me to tell her?”

“No, I’ll take care of it,” Osiris said. “I’ve… seem to have built a report with Sophie. Ray, as well. I’ll speak with her. Can we get any of their personal items and any notes from the doctors?”

“I’ll have them shipped overnight.”

“Thank you.”

“I think it best to tell her with Ray around,” Edom said.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Osiris replied. He sighed. “Damn. I was hoping for a better conclusion to this portion of the story.”

“You and me, both.”

* * *

**_Two Days Later._ **

Sophie was reading a report from a recent case when Abbie walked into her office.

“Hey,” Abbie greeted.

Sophie looked up, “Oh, hey! What’s up?”

“O sent me a text message, said he wanted to talk to you. He said you didn’t answer your phone.”

Sophie looked for her phone and found it under a few papers. She groaned. “I turned the ringer off when I went to lunch Ray and forgot to turn it back on.”

Abbie smiled. “You just wanna focus on your man. Trust me, I know how that feels.”

Sophie laughed. She checked the voice mail Osiris left. After the voicemail, she stared at the phone, confusedly. “Huh.”

“What’s up?”

“He said he wants to me to call him as soon as I have a chance. He has some information for me.”

“Was he working on a case for you?” Abbie asked.

Sophie shook her head.

Abbie looked at her, suspiciously. “Aaaany idea what it’s about?”

“No. And… that makes me a little nervous.”

* * *

That night, Osiris was at the Good Day diner, waiting for Sophie. As he sat, Claudia walked up to him.

“Hey, O,” Claudia smiled.

Osiris looked up at her and smiled, “The kind, wonderful lady Claudia. Always a pleasure to be in your presence.”

“You’re so sweet. Anything I can get you?”

“Not at the moment, thank you. I’m just waiting for Sophie and Ray. I have some information for Sophie. And this place makes them very comfortable.”

“Good to know we can make folks feel at home,” Claudia said.

“Quite,” Osiris said. “Would you mind if I asked you something, Claudia?”

“Not at all.”

“Why keep your employment here? I’m certain Edom would help you with whatever you need.”

Claudia smiled. “Hard to leave the place. Plus, it’s only part time since I’m back in school. And helping train the new people is kinda fun. And…” she sighed, “I love how things are going with me and Edom. I mean, things are great! I almost can’t believe it. He makes me happy and I feel so safe around him. But… I never want him to think I’m taking advantage of him. I mean… I know he’d pay all my bills and everything if I asked him to, but I don’t want him to think that’s all this relationship is about. And I just like knowing I can take care of myself.”

“He would never think that. But the fact that you put in so much effort to dissuade any fears he may have speaks volumes to your character. As does the willingness to stand on your own two feet. You’re a strong person.”

“I do my best.”

Osiris nodded, “You succeed.”

Sophie and Ray walked in. Osiris looked at them, smiled, and waved. The couple walked over and greeted Claudia and Osiris. They ordered their dinner and ate. Once they were done with the meal, Sophie stared, anxiously, at Osiris.

“Yes?” Osiris asked.

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked.

Osiris didn’t respond.

“You tell me you need to talk, tell me bring Ray along, you invite us out, and you’re treating us to dinner. What’s wrong, O?”

Osiris exhaled. He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers. “It’s… a very important matter, Sophie. I asked Ray here for emotional support.”

Sophie and Ray looked at each other, their concern growing by the second.

They looked back at Osiris. “About what?” Sophie asked.

“Edom and I…” Osiris began, “we found some information… on your parents.”

Sophie’s eyes widened as she struggled to comprehend what she just heard. Her mind sped up and slowed down in an arhythmic pattern as she came to terms with that statement.

Ray felt all the air fly out of him. It took him a few seconds to breathe out, “What?”

“Yes.” Osiris pulled out a few notebooks from a backpack he had sitting beside him. “These journals belonged to them. They wrote in them while they were patients at the Centro di Salute Mentale psychiatric facility in Turin, Piedmont, in Italy.”

Sophie stared at the notebooks and tentatively touched them. “‘Psychiatric’…” She stopped and looked up at Osiris, “‘Were’.”

Osiris bowed his head.

“You said… ‘were’.”

Ray looked at Osiris as he lifted his eyes back up to them.

“Oh, my God…” Ray whispered.

“No,” Sophie said, shaking her head. Tears were already forming, “Please. Don’t tell me. Please…”

“They passed away,” Osiris whispered, regrettably. “I’m so sorry, Sophie.”

Sophie closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her face. She took steady breaths to keep herself under control.

Ray just sat in a daze. He wasn’t sure what to do. He leaned his elbow on the table, placing a hand under his chin. He stared at Sophie, worriedly.

Sophie lowered her hands, tears streaming down. She looked at Osiris. “When?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

Osiris exhaled. “Ten years ago.”

Sophie’s body lurched for a moment. “Ten…?”

“O, man, are you sure?” Ray asked, desperately.

“We triple checked,” Osiris explained. “Then we had the results checked again to make absolutely sure. A sample of their DNA was kept at the hospital for the records, along with their belongings. A common practice of mental patients of unknown identities with no family to claim them. Sophie has given blood before, getting that was easy enough for Edom. Perfect match.”

Ray ran his hand across his face. “What’s with all this?” he motioned toward the notebooks.

“Officially, these were destroyed. Common practice with patients of this facility if nothing is claimed after five years. However… when there are more… cryptic behaviors of some patients, certain organizations have such things like these are held over. Edom heads up such an organization.”

Sophie looked at Osiris, bewildered. She opened the notebooks.

Inside were symbols and drawings, but they didn’t seem to make any discernable sense.

“What-what is this?” Sophie asked as she flipped through the pages.

“It was all they ever drew,” Osiris said.

Sophie kept going through the pages. But she wasn’t even studying the symbols anymore. She couldn’t.

Her tears were making it hard to read.

But she kept flipping. Neither Ray nor Osiris could find a reason to stop her.

After a while, Sophie stopped. She stared at a page. “If we’d found them sooner… could we have done anything for them?”

“I’m not sure,” Osiris said. “Their… condition wasn’t typical.”

“Why?” Ray asked.

“Edom and I obtained their session records.” Osiris pulled out a tablet and went to an email, “They were found in a small town in Sicily, Cefalù, Palermo. When they were found, they muttered a lot of things in English no one could understand at the time. ‘Final judgement.’ ‘The darkness.’ ‘Eternal death.’”

“None of that sounds good.”

“We believe, when they disappeared, they saw something. Possibly transported to a dimension such as where gods call home. Or… somewhere else. In any event, they went where they weren’t meant to be and saw something no human was ever meant to see. Or, at least, something they weren’t prepared to see. It caused them to go insane. Eventually… they succumbed to their illness.”

“What?” Sophie asked, impatiently. “What did they see?!”

“That’s just it,” Osiris looked at her, “I don’t know.” He pulled up pictures of Heather and Max’s rooms as the hospital and showed them to Sophie and Ray. Osiris scrolled through the pictures, stopping to point at specific areas, “The symbols they drew.” He pointed to the drawings in the notebooks, “It’s an ancient language.”

“One you don’t speak?” Ray asked.

“I’ll explain it this way: some of these symbols I’ve only seen a handful of times. Others of these are rumored to be the letters of the gods who existed in a previous era. Other beings who existed with Yahweh, even before us, or the Titans, or any other primordial creature you can think of.”

“Jeez.”

“Then how did they see them?” Sophie asked.

“Wherever they were transported to,” Osiris explained. “It could’ve been all their brains could grasp. Which, in turn, bring us to the other problem: their minds probably couldn’t fully comprehend what they saw. These images were as close as they could come to understanding what they saw. So, with that being said, we can’t even guarantee these drawings are accurate in any way, shape, or form.”

Sophie internalized all of that. She slowly sat back and exhaled. She shook her head. “So… we may never know… where they went or what they really saw.”

“Sadly… yes.” Osiris put the tablet away. “I am truly, deeply sorry, Sophie.”

Sophie stared at the notebooks. She let out a bitter laugh. “I’m an orphan. I’ve been an orphan for 10 years.”

Ray took hold of her hand. She squeezed it and rested her head on his shoulder.

Osiris exhaled. “If I could do anything, Sophie…”

“You did everything you could, O,” Sophie said. “And thanks. I need to thank Ed, too.”

“Still. I am so very sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t meet sooner. I’m sorry I wasn’t aware of your plight. I’m sorry I don’t understand these symbols. I am so sorry… that I am a failure to you.”

Sophie place her hand on his. “You just helped me… answer a question I’ve been asking my entire life. No, it’s not the answer I wanted. But I know now. They never abandoned me. They never… just left me. I lost them. Now I get it.” She shook her head, “I was never gonna get them back.”

Ray put his arm around her.

“But that was out of your control. You’re a god, O. But you said, yourself, even gods miss things sometimes.”

Osiris scoffed. “Indeed. I often feel we don’t live up to that title anymore.” He sighed. “Edom has the rest of your parents’ belongings. Whenever you wish… you may have them.”

“Thanks,” Sophie said.

Osiris nodded. He looked at the couple. “Well. I’m sure that was more than enough for one evening. You’ll need time to absorb this, of course. I’ll, uh… I’ll leave you both now.” He started to move out of the booth.

“No, hold on,” Sophie said, leading Osiris to stop. “Do you wanna… just hang out with us? For a bit?”

Osiris blinked. “I would… think you both would like to be alone.”

Ray shrugged, “Eh. We can do that later. Why don’t you… come watch some baseball with us?”

“Yeah,” Sophie said. “Good to… hang out with family.”

Osiris was caught a bit off-guard by the compliment. But he smiled a bit. “It would be my pleasure.”


	6. AUTHOR’S ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: 2020.10.01 – ANNOUNCEMENT!**

  
**Hello, there, all you Dreamers and Sleepyheads! T2 Angel aka RavenT2 aka RavenTW2 aka T.B. Wesley, II, here!**

  
**So, this is a first for me! Making an announcement like this for any kind of “in progress” work is very different. But, I feel it necessary for this piece.**

  
**Everyone who is following “Sleepy Hollow – End of Days”, you’ve seen the recent update and you know that we are quickly approaching the end of the story and this series. So, where does that leave this particular collection of stories?**

  
**I’ve gone back and forth about it for a few weeks now. I thought about just closing this collection out but I have a Batman Beyond collection that is similar to this that I’m not sure I’ll ever truly be “done” with. So, what does that mean for this collection?**

  
**Here’s what’s going to happen.**

  
**“Sleepy Hollow – Of The Fated” is going to remain open/“unfinished” until further notice.**

  
**Why am I doing that?**

  
**Easy. Because I just may add more to it. If you just read chapters 17 & 18 of “End of Days”, there’s a lot of space where really short stories can be added. The same can be said for this whole series since I started it. I don’t have any more ideas for “Of the Fated” at the moment, but that doesn’t mean more won’t come to me later. That’s why this is going to remain open.**

  
**However, I do reserve the right to conclude this if I honestly feel I have nothing else to add here. If and when I come to that decision, I’ll announce it similar to what I did here. Otherwise, I may announce it with one final story.**

  
**But that’s for the future. I just wanted to let everyone know so there’s no confusion as to why this story remains incomplete. Ironically, each story in “Of the Fated” is finished. Just the collection remains open.**

  
**Thanks for reading and thank you for your time. It means the world to me. See you later, Dreamers and Sleepyheads!**


End file.
